1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a box, more particularly to a box which facilitates the storage of articles therein and the retrieval of articles therefrom.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Presently, a conventional box is constructed to store articles of one kind therein. Therefore, a plurality of boxes are required for storing different kinds of articles. The boxes are usually stacked in order to reduce the required storage space, thereby inconveniencing the storage of articles therein and the retrieval of articles therefrom. Another kind of a conventional box is divided into many compartments in order to permit sorting of the different kinds of articles that are to be stored therein. However, the capacity of the compartments is limited. To increase the capacity of the compartments of the box, the size of the box should be increased.